Lebegés
by Chymerea
Summary: Huszon-egynéhány évvel az Isten háta mögötti kávézóban lejátszódott sorsfordító események után, Michael, az arkangyal újabb súlyos döntés előtt áll. Vajon létezik-e olyasmi, amiért elárulná azt a személyt és azt az ügyet, amiért korábban mindent kockára tett? A képet Martin Rietze készítette.
1. Kiszakítás

Kiszakítás

Aruna kissé meglepetten bámulta az egyre szűkülő kört maga körül. Tudta, hogy életveszélyes dologra vállalkozott, de arról nem volt szó, hogy bele is fog halni!

De legalább bejött a terve! Már ha a hirtelen ötlettől vezérelt ellenkező irányba történő menekülést tervnek lehet nevezni. Sikerült elcsalnia az üldözőiket, így a többiek már biztonságos helyre érhettek. Aruna viszont nem annyira volt biztonságban... hiába szorongatta lelkesen két vékony pengéjű kardját, pontosan tudta, hogy nem olyan jó harcos, ami az élete megóvásához elég lenne. Nem veheti fel ennyi támadóval sikeresen a harcot... ez a vége...

Az életösztön lendülete vitte előre, amikor rátámadt az elsőre. Az esélyekkel nem törődve harcolt, amíg már alig tudta felemelni a karját. Megölnie szinte senkit sem sikerült, súlyos sebeket is csak néhányan szereztek. Valóban nem volt túl jó harcos...

A bal karja nagyjából fél óra után görcsölt be, aminek hatására olyan komoly lyuk támadt a védelmén, hogy az egyik támadója letaglózó ütést vitt be a keresztcsontjára. Megtántorodott, és mire ismét visszanyerte az egyensúlyát és a gondolkodási képességét, addigra mindkét fegyverét kicsavarták a kezéből, és többen tartották fogva, mint amennyit meg tudott számolni.

Hirtelen átvillant az agyán, ahogy ezek az erős kezek különböző irányokba kezdik el húzni, és apró darabokra tépik. Vajon meddig fog tartani? Fájni fog? Mennyi idő alatt huny ki az értelme?

Ösztönösen megfeszítette az izmait, mintha ezzel megakadályozhatná a hordát, hogy széttépje. Nem tehetett róla, az életösztöne nem fáradt el.

Valami gond van, még a félelemtől belassult időhöz mérten is túl régóta nem történt semmi. Túl sok ideje van gondolkodni... Fogva tartói egyre közelebb kerültek hozzá, és mintha a szorításuk is enyhült volna egy kicsit. Bármi volt is a céljuk, nem akarták széttépni.

Igyekezett az eszeveszetten ide-oda ugráló tekintetén úrrá lenni, hogy jobban megfigyelhesse a hozzá legközelebb álló embereket. Felismerte a szemükben az őrült ürességet, amit az angyalok távozása hagyott hátra bennük... és valami mást... valami egészen apró...

Fájdalmas rántás szakította ki a tömegből, és emelte a levegőbe...

- A franca!... - kiáltott fel önkéntelenül, nemcsak a fájdalomtól és a meglepetéstől, hanem, attól a frusztrációtól, hogy már majdnem rájött valami fontosra, és ha még néhány másodpercig figyelhette volna a támadóit...  
- Szeretnél inkább visszamenni? - tette fel a kérdést Michael meglehetősen hideg és kemény hangon, miközben erőteljes szárnycsapásokkal távolodott a küzdelem helyszínétől.

Aruna válaszolni akart, de az angyal ekkor egy nem túl kényelmes manőverbe fogott, minek hatására a karjába vette a lányt, és nem maga előtt lógatta, mint egy kismacskát.  
- Nem – suttogta a lány halkan, mert nem is tudta, miért dühös igazából, hiszen az angyal éppen most mentette meg az életét. Ami hivatalosan nem a kötelessége, de Rob (a csecsemő, akinek annak idején Michael megmentette az életét, és aki időközben fiatalemberré cseperedett) legutóbbi látomása alapján mindenki jobban jár, ha Aruna életben marad. Valószínűleg Michael is ezért szánta rá magát, hogy mégis csak beavatkozik a földi történésekbe, amelyeket elméletileg csak szemlélnie és alkalomadtán kommentálnia szabadna.  
- Most már biztonságban vagy. Nyugodj meg! - mondta finomabb hangon, és közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, hogy lássa nem esett-e valami baja. Közben az álla futólag súrolta a lány halántékát...

Aruna akkorát rándult, hogy majdnem kiugrott az angyal kezéből.  
- Eressz el! - kiabálta Aruna, olyan hangosan, hogy belefájdultak a hangszálai. Már tudta, miért dühös...  
Az angyal veszett ereszkedésbe kezdett, hogy biztonságosan földre tudja tenni a lányt, aki egy angolna izgágaságával igyekezett kibújni a karjaiból. Olyannyira meg akart tőle szabadulni, hogy az utolsó másfél méteren már ugrott. Alig veszített valamennyit az egyensúlyából, így szinte azonnal tovább tudott szaladni.

Valami tó partján értek földet, amelyet félkörben hétvégi házak és halászlakok vettek körbe. Aruna kinézett magának egy viszonylag jó állapotban lévőt, és elindult felé. Remélte, annyira még épségben maradt a berendezés, hogy le tudja magáról mosni a koszt és a vért. Ha még tiszta, használható ruhát is találna, az mennyei lenne... A szája keserű mosolyra húzódott.  
- Aruna! - szólt rá Michael félig kérlelően, félig parancsolóan. Sejtette, hogy mi a lány baja, de az embereknél sosem lehetett biztosra menni, ami az érzéseiket illeti.

A lány úgy tett, mintha meg se hallotta volna. Végül elfogyott az angyal türelme, és egy öles ugrással beérte a dühösen menetelő lányt, akinek egyenetlenül levágott haja az álla alját súrolta, és vadul mozgott ide-oda lépteinek ritmusától.

Amikor az angyal megfogta a könyökét, a lány úgy fordult meg, mintha mérges kígyó marta volna meg, de hiába tiltakozott, az angyal nem engedte el.  
- Hogy viselkedhettél ennyire felelőtlenül? - támadt neki az angyal, aki igazából egészen mást szeretett volna neki mondani, de arra még gondolnia is tilos volt. Így inkább kiabált, azzal legalább annyi érzelmet lehetett kifejezni...  
- Megmentettem a többiek életét! - kiáltott vissza a lány, miután néhány másodpercig nem jött ki hang a torkán a meglepetéstől és a felháborodástól. Hogy merészeli kioktat? Pont ő!  
- Ha nem avatkozom közbe, meghaltál volna! - mozdult fenyegetően a makacs lány felé, még a szárnyait is jobban kiterjesztette, hátha elég tekintélyt kölcsönöz a szavainak.  
- Az a dolgom, hogy segítsek Robnak véghez vinni a rábízott feladatot. Honnan tudod, hogy ez nem azt jelenti, hogy meghaljak helyette? Egy ideje észrevettem, valamiért az angyalok által hátrahagyott emberek még üres, őrült zavarukban is vonzódnak hozzám. Reméltem, hogy még Robtól is sikerül őket elcsalni, és bejött!- nézett kihívóan az angyalra, és ő is közelebb lépett. Ha a halál torkában nem hátrált meg, akkor nem hagyja magát megfélemlíteni egy túlméretezett szárnyastól!

Michael egy pillanatig nem tudott mit mondani, hiszen a lánynak igaza volt. Így is fel lehetett fogni a dolgot.  
- Akkor sem vállalhatsz felesleges kockázatot! Nem számíthatsz arra, hogy majd úgyis megmentelek...

- Nem számítottam rá... - vágott közbe a lány hidegen. A kegyetlen valóság olyan erősen áradt a szavaiból, hogy az angyal nem tudta, mit is mondhatna. Ez a személy itt előtte nem az a butuska halandó lány, akinek igyekezte elképzelni... sokkal inkább tisztában van a dolgokkal, mint azt valaha is feltételezte volna róla.  
- Aruna... - amikor végre megszólalt a hangja beazonosíthatatlan érzelmeket tartalmazott, amelyekkel maga sem akart tisztába kerülni.

A lány dühösen meredt a tó vizére Michael mellett, hogy még véletlen se kelljen rá néznie. Ezenkívül félt, ha csak egyszer is pislog, akkor a szemét takaró nedves bevonat könny formájában fog távozni. Végül kimért, kissé vádló hangon beszélni kezdett, mert egyértelmű lett számára, hogy másként nem hagyják abba a felesleges veszekedést, és térnek rá az igazán fontos dolgokra. Az eddig ki nem mondott dolgokra.

- Megpróbáltam mást szeretni. De ha véletlen találtam valakit, akinek elviseltem az udvarlását, és rávettem magam, hogy közelebb engedjem magamhoz, akkor mindig megjelentél valami fontos mondanivalóval, amit feltétlen tudnom kellett, hogy segíteni tudjam Robot küldetése teljesítésében. És bárkivel voltam is, az íze megkeseredett a számban, szavai üresekké váltak, személye nevetségessé... - a lány az angyalra nézett. - … hozzád képest. Azt hittem a prófécia után nem jössz többet, hogy tiszteletben tartod, miszerint Rob felesége és legfőbb támasza leszek. Vagy nem erre készítettél gyerekkorom óta, a folyamatos álombéli és később személyes látogatásaiddal és tanításaiddal?  
Michael elengedte a lányt, mert nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon.

- Erre most megjelensz, megmentesz és úgy is kezelsz, mintha jelentenék neked valamit! Én csak egy ember vagyok! Az önuralmam és az erkölcsösségem is véges! - ekkor már folytak a könnyei. Észre sem vette, míg egy sűrű sós csepp a szájába nem folyt.  
- Nem tudtam távol maradni tőled... - hajtotta le a fejét az angyal.  
Aruna hisztérikusan felnevetett.  
- És mégis mit vársz tőlem? Mindent kockára tettél, hogy megmentsd Robot és ezzel az emberiséget. És most elvennéd az asszonyát?! Aki nélkül állítólag a küldetését sem tudja teljesíteni! Kockára tennél mindent, amiben hittél néhány fülledt estéért? - üvöltött magán kívül a lány.

Nem mintha nagyon nehéz lenne ezt megtennie. Aruna tisztában volt vele, hogy nem szerelmes Robba. A prófécia előtt is jártak együtt egy rövid ideig, de csak a beszélgetés működött köztük. Még a testi vágy sem volt igazán erős, és gyorsan rájöttek, hogy beszélgetni barátokként is tudnak. Néhány évvel később Rob álmot látott, miszerint Aruna lesz a felesége, és lelki támasza a küldetése során. Úgy értelmezte az álmát vagy a látomását, a vélemények megoszlanak róla, hogy a lány nélkül nem járhat sikerrel. Azóta jegyben járnak. Arunában fel sem merült, hogy ne hozná meg ezt az áldozatot az ügy érdekében, vagy inkább Rob érdekében, akinek minden segítségre szüksége van, hogy óriási terhét elbírja.  
Egészen jól ment minden, mostanáig.

Michael sosem ért hozzá korábban, sőt nem is mondott soha semmit, ami túlment volna a feladatán. Csak néhányszor üldögélt még pár percig szótlanul Aruna mellett miután a mondanivalója végére ért. Mégis olyan kötelék alakult ki köztük, amiből mint most kiderült, egyikük sem tud szabadulni. Aruna tudta, hogy ha soha többet nem látná, akkor tovább tudna élni. Egy egészen elfogható életet tudna kialakítani Robbal, ha szerencséje van, még boldog is lehetne. De akkor semmiképpen, ha látja az angyalt.

Ahogy itt áll szótlanul, kissé lehorgasztott fejjel, szárnyait hátrahúzva...

...és ahogy sarkon fordul, és néhány lépés után a levegőbe emelkedik, és eltűnik az éjszakai égen.

Aruna egy nagyon nem nőies és finom kifejezéssel reagált a helyzetre. Ezzel most remekül megoldottak mindent! Ő itt van egyedül, az isten se tudja hol (na, jó lehet, hogy ő igen), Michael pedig visszament a vackába a felhők közé!

De ettől nem lett kisebb a vágyódás... a zavarodottság, a szégyen és a düh...

Aruna még egy káromkodással foglalta össze a helyzetet, és folytatta tovább, amit elkezdett. Hogy pihenő és tisztálkodó helyet keressen. Hiszen mindig is ez tette Michael látogatásai után. Egyre nehezebb szívvel ugyan, de úgy tett, mintha minden rendben lenne. Mintha nem érezné azt, amit érez.

Most azonban belátta ennek az állapotnak a tarthatatlanságát. Akármennyire próbált józanul és éretten viselkedni, és a maga nyers valójában látni a dolgokat, nem tudta, hogyan kell kikapcsolni a szerelmet. Tisztában volt vele, hogy még ha felrúg is mindent, és valahogyan egymáséi lesznek az angyallal, akkor sincs semmilyen reális jövőjük együtt. A dolgok realitásának azonban az érzései is a részét képezték. Képmutatás és önáltatás volt eddig, úgy tennie, mintha ezek nem léteznének. Hogyan kapcsolja ki az ember a helytelen érzéseit?

A ház, amit kinézett belül is olyan jó állapotban volt, mint kívülről, a tulajdonosai ugyanis gondosan lezárták, amikor távoztak. Ezt az egyik törött ablakon bekukucskálva állapította meg. A zárak nemcsak a pusztító elemeket, hanem Arunát is sikeresen kint tartották. Nem kis leleményre volt szüksége hogy beügyeskedje magát az egyik ablakon. Gyorsan átkutatta a házat, és talált néhány konzervet, használható kötszereket, és egy félig teli gázpalackot. Ennek segítségével sikerült felmelegítenie néhány liter vizet, amit nem kis vesződség árán hordott be a házba. Miután felforrt, egy részét félretette ivóvíznek, a többiben lemosakodott. Egy kis törölköző segítségével végigdörzsölte az egész testét, igyekezett annyira megtisztítani magát, amennyire csak tudta.

A fáradtság és a monoton munka kellemesen kiürítette az elméjét. Nem volt benne, lelkierő, hogy Michaelre haragudjon. Még akkor sem, ha sejtése sem volt, hogy hol lehet, és hogyan fog hazajutni. Ezen majd holnap reggel rágódik, amikor felébred és az egyik nagyon ígéretesnek tűnő gyümölcskonzervet majszolja. Remélte, a konzervek is olyanok, mint a bor. Idővel csak finomabbak lesznek!

Amikor elkészült, Michaelt találta a nappaliban. Elszántan, de egy kicsit tanácstalanul szorongatta Aruna két kardját. Makulátlanul csillogtak abban a minimális fényben, ami megtalálta a szobába vezető utat.

Aruna meglepetten szorongatta maga körül a fürdőszobában talált régi foszladozó törülközőt. Az agya továbbra is üres volt, csak az alvással és a nyugalommal kapcsolatos gondolatok töltötték ki. Egyre kevesebb ereje maradt, ahogy az adrenalin távozott a szervezetéből.

Meg kellene szólalnia – futott át az agyán. - De mit mondjon?

A padlóra zuhanó kardok csörömpölésére riadt fel kábultságából...

**A történetnek három különböző befejezése lesz/van. Mindegyik más stílusban. Külön fejezetekbe rakom őket, hogy mindenki szabadon eldönthesse, melyiket szeretné elolvasni, a fejezet címek árulkodnak a tartalomra. Őszintén ezt egy kísérletnek szánom (amellett, hogy magam sem tudtam dönteni). Persze kíváncsi vagyok az olvasói véleményekre, hogy melyik tetszett a legjobban és miért. **


	2. Dermedtség

**Az első befejezés**

… és értetlenül az angyalra nézett. Nem kis vesződségébe kerülhetett, hogy visszaszerezze a fegyvereit, és még maradéktalanul meg is tisztította őket! Miért? Miért jött vissza egyáltalán? Ezért? Hogy visszahozza őket?

Kíváncsiságának azonban nem tudott hangot adni, túlságosan fáradt volt az elméje, hogy szóra bírja magát.

- Visszahoztam a fegyvereid. Még szükséged lehet rájuk. A tábor tíz kilométernyire van innen, nem messze a félig lerombolt hídtól – szólalt meg végül az angyal.  
- Tudom, merre van... - felelte Aruna kissé tompán. Szóval ezért jött vissza... hogy elbúcsúzzon.  
- Teljesen igazad van. Nem lett volna szabad személyesen felkeresnem téged. Soha többet nem fog előfordulni – tette hozzá Michael. Teljesen érzelem mentesnek tűnt volna, ha nem szorul ökölbe a keze.

Megakadályozta volna ezt a mozdulatot, ha feltűnik neki. Annyira koncentrált azonban az elhatározására, hogy minden más inger lényegtelenné vált számára. Folyamatosan ismételgette magában, amit eltervezett, az alaposan végig gondolt terv minden egyes mozzanatát, újra és újra. Másképpen elbukott volna...

Aruna szeretett volna neki mondani valamit. Megbeszélni vele a helyzetet, az érzéseit, de közben annyira vágyott arra, hogy elmúljon a tompán fájó üresség, ami élete nagy részében végigkísérte. Hogy ne vágyakozzon folyamatosan valami földöntúli után, amit sohasem érhet el. Hogy ne eméssze fel az életét és energiáit egy soha el nem érhető cél. Szeretett volna hétköznapi vágyakat és gondokat. Szerette volna végre megtalálni, amit keres. Így csak ennyit mondott:

- Köszönöm... mindent köszönök...

Az angyal várt még egy kicsit. Úgy mint régen. Szótlanul. De már nem arra várt, hogy a lány mondjon valamit. Végül ismét elment. Immár végleg. Igyekeznie kellett, amíg az önuralma és elhatározása kitart. Különben a karjába veszi a lányt, és pokol összes démona sem választja el tőle többé.

Aruna nézte a távozó angyalt, a gyönyörű tollakat a szárnyán, és igyekezett hétköznapi dolgokra gondolni, mint a rá váró alvásra a dohos takarók között, vagy a holnapi hazaútra, amit gondosan meg kell terveznie, ha nem akar egy újabb hordával összefutni.

A normális életére, a hétköznapokra... a szürkeségre Michael nélkül.


	3. Találékonyság

**A második befejezés **

… és végigsimította az a levegő áramlat, amit a feléje mozduló angyal keltett.

Aruna lehunyta a szemét, és belehullt az angyal ölelésébe. Úgy simultak össze, mint a kirakós darabjai. A hatalmas szárnyak meghitt sötétségbe burkolták őket, kizárva fényt és hangot. Saját világot teremtettek maguknak, aprócskát, ahol távoli világaik keresztezhették egymást.

- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy belül ilyen puha és meleg a szárnyad – suttogta még mindig csukott szemmel Aruna.  
Az angyal nem felelt, csak finom remegés futott végig a testén.

Annyi mondanivalója volt – szerette volna elmagyarázni a lánynak... a helyzetet, a helyzetüket, az érzelmeit, hogy nem lett volna szabad sohasem megérintenie. Hogy meg kellett volna ölnie mindenkit, aki az életére tör, de nem lett volna szabad kiemelnie közülük. Mert ez az érintés egy örökkévalóságon át fogja kísérteni...

Mégis el kell engednie. Visszavinnie a családjához. Ez az egyetlen helyes megoldás. Nem teheti kockára azt, amiért annyit harcolt.  
- Igazad van, nem lett volna szabad megjelennem a prófécia után – szólalt meg végül egészen visszafogott hangon. - Nem fog többé előfordulni...

- Köszönöm – suttogta Aruna az angyal tollak melegében, könnyei nem égették az arcát. - Sajnálom.

- Ne... én éltem tévedésben, azzal áltattam magam, hogy az enyém lehet az a fény, ami benned világít. Ami különlegessé tesz... én csak bemocskolnám a tisztaságod, ha miattam elárulnád az ügyet, leendő hitvesed és legfőképpen adott szavad... Semmiképpen sem lehet az enyém, mert túlságosan illékony ez a csoda...

Aruna bólintott, mintha az angyal látná az egyetértő mozdulatát... de aztán szöget ütött valami a fejében.

- Komolyan gondolod? - emelte fel a fejét, és kérdőn nézett az angyal kék szemébe, aki csak bólintott, mert zavarba hozta a lány átható tekintete.  
- Akkor miért adod fel? Miért nem intézed hivatalosan? - faggatózott egy kicsit kritikusan a lány.  
- Hogy érted? - lepődött meg az angyal.  
- Miért nem jössz velem vissza, és beszéljük meg Robbal. Nem vagyunk szerelmesek egymásba, soha nem is voltunk! Tudnánk megoldást találni...

- Hogy gondolod? - hördült fel az angyal. Nem volt egyértelmű, hogy most tényleg a lehetséges módokra kíváncsi, vagy nem tudja elképzelni hogyan juthat ilyesmi a másik eszébe. Arunának az első értelmezés tetszett jobban, így azt választotta.

- Találd meg a módját! - mosolyodott el. - Szerintem annak a hülye próféciának többfajta értelmezése lehet. Most is pont ugyanazt csinálom, mint előtte. És ezt tudnám, akkor is csinálni, ha nem leszek Rob felesége – villanyozódott fel egyre jobban.  
Az angyal döbbenten hallgatta, de nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a lány szavaiban rejlő igazságot. Közben egy kicsit hátrább lépett és elengedte Arunát. Nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni, ha érezte a teste melegét. Ha megérinthette, úgy érezte, hogy bármi lehetséges. Még az elképzelhetetlen, a tiltott is.

Aruna megunta a várakozást, amikor Michael egy ideje már szótlanul meredt maga elé, és elment felöltözni. Mikor visszatért, az angyal hideg tekintetével találta magát szembe.

- Lehetetlent kérsz – jelentette ki, és nem látszott rajta, hogy különösebben nehezére esne ezt megtenni.  
- Értem – felelte a lány, és igyekezett leplezni, hogy mennyire megbántottnak érzi magát. - Csak mondd meg, hogy milyen messze van a tábor, és milyen irányban...  
- Visszaviszlek...  
- Nem. Most aludni akarok! - szakította félbe élesen az angyalt. Ha van egy kis esze, akkor megérti, hogy ez a „Menj a pokolba!" burkolt megfelelője.  
- Tíz kilométernyire északra, közel a félig lerombolt hídhoz...  
- Rendben - konstatálta Aruna. 2-3 óra alatt odaér holnap, tudott is egy utat, ahol szinte észrevétlen eljuthat oda. - Köszönöm, még egyszer, hogy megmentettél.  
- Nem tartozol köszönettel... - és az angyal várt még egy kicsit, mielőtt elindult volna. Úgy mint régen, szótlanul.

Aruna pedig megint egyedül maradt.

Szerencsére elég fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy a kissé dohos takarók között szinte azonnal elájuljon. Persze a fáradtsága kevésnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy a rémálmokat távol tartsa. Álombéli, hangtalan sikollyal a torkában ébredt arra, hogy rettenetesen fázik. Körbetekerte magát a takarókkal, hogy minél vastagabban vegye körbe az anyaguk. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy kopott hernyó, de nem fázott kevésbé.

Egészen addig, míg a meleg, puha angyalszárnyak be nem burkolták. Szinte észrevétlenül emelkedett fel a teste, és csúszott alá Michael egyik szárnya, hogy a másikkal takaróként beborítsa. Jobb karját a nyaka hajlatába illesztette, a ballal megfogta a lány kezét a takarón keresztül. Megint összesimultak.

Az angyal szapora lélegzete ide-oda rohangált a lány arcán.  
- Nem tudok távol maradni tőled – suttogta két levegővétel között. - Megteszek bármit, hogy ne is kelljen.  
- Én is szeretlek – felelte a lány, és minden igyekezete ellenére ismét mély álomba zuhant a fenséges, angyali melegben.

Csak azért imádkozott, hogy ez ne egy furfangos, különösen kegyetlen rémálom legyen, és lássa a reggeli napfényt a csodálatos tollakon játszani.


	4. Őrültség

**A harmadik befejezés**

**Ehhez a fejezethez ajánlom a Hadouken zenekar Levitate című számát – ennek a hangulata ihlette a történetet.**

… olyannyira, hogy elejtette a törülközőt, amivel az utolsó vizes foltokat szárította fel magáról.

Ösztönösen lehunyta a szemét, és már csak a felé mozduló angyal keltette légáramlatot érezte a bőrén. És a köré fonódó szárnyak csiklandozását, ahogy az ezernyi pihe hozzáért meztelen bőréhez. Michael szorosan magához szorította, mélyen beszívta az illatát, és megadó nyögést hallatott, ahogy ajkai lágyan a nyakához értek.

Michael sosem képzelte el a lányt ilyen közelségben, nem is tudta volna. Nem talált volna hozzá szavakat. Hiányoztak az ehhez fogható emlékei, ilyen gyönyörről nem is álmodhatott. Talán a tiltott gyümölcsnek lehetett ilyen íze.

Aruna abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy elveszett, ahogy az angyal a meztelen teste köré fonódott. Még egy pillanatra felvillant benne némi józanság, talán egy kis bűntudat is, hogy lehetne ezt másképp intézni, esetleg meg kellene beszélni. De olyan régen várt már valami igazira... fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Michael iránti lappangó szenvedélye mennyire elhomályosított minden mást. Hogy elég volt az a rövid idő az angyal társaságában, mindössze évente néhány alkalom, hogy a legtöbb földi dolog fakóvá és íztelenné váljon.

Nem is sejtette, hogy eddig félálomban lézengett. Amit örömnek vagy gyönyörnek hitt, csak halvány utánzatai voltak ennek az érzésnek. Ahogy néhány órával korábban a testét, most a lelkét szakította ki az angyal, abból a tömegből, ami megsemmisítéssel fenyegette. Minden aggálya elpárolgott, mint az izzó fémre cseppent víz. Egész teste felpezsdült, a porcikái szinte énekeltek, úgy érezte egyedül is képes lenne felröppenni.

Az angyal azonban még véletlen sem érintette meg olyan helyen, ami a szemérmét sérthette volna. Így végül neki magának kellett megkeresnie az ajkait.

Csókban forrtak össze. Szó szerint, hiszen Michael testét mennyei fény járta át, ahogy eddig elfojtott szenvedélye kiéhezett vadállatként tört elő lelke mélyéből.

Aruna fájdalmasan felszisszent és egy kicsit távolabb húzódott. Meztelen bőre ugyanis teljesen védtelen volt az angyal mellkasát borító páncél barátságtalan felületével szemben. De esze ágában sem volt olyan hosszú időre elengedni Michaelt, amíg kibújik belőle. Még elképzelni sem tudta, hogy valaha is ennél távolabb szeretne tőle lenni. Kezével követte a szárnya belső felét, egészen addig, míg el nem ért ahhoz a forró puha zughoz, ahol a testéhez kapcsolódott. Olyan élettel teli meleg gyűlt itt össze, amilyennel Aruna még sosem találkozott. Élvezettel mártotta bele a kezét és tapicskolt benne, míg ajkaival az angyal szenvedélyét itta magába. Majd az ujjai beleakadtak azokba a csatokba, amelyek a mellvértet rögzítették.

Közben az angyallal alaposan felfedezték egymás száját. Hol hevesebben, hol lágyan becézve kerestek meg minden apró zugot.

Aruna már nemcsak a bőre épsége miatt akarta eltüntetni a vértet az útból. Egyszerűen csak többet akart a szerelméből. Összeolvadni vele, ha az az ára, hogy megszűnjön ez sóvárgás.

Mohó ujjai fogást találtak a rögzítő csatokon és egy apró rántás elég volt, hogy lehulljon a könnyű ám annál ellenállóbb páncél.

Michael meglepetése csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy a lány ilyen gyorsan megszabadította attól a vérttől, amit egyedül fel sem tudott venni. Aruna azonban sürgetően rángatni kezdte a feleslegessé vált tárgyat. Az angyal engedelmesen meg is szabadult tőle. Aruna pedig végre kedvére bebarangolhatta a tökéletes felső testet. Teljesen csupasz volt, még az emberekre jellemző apró pihék sem fedték, és a bőrének is egy kicsit más volt a tapintása.

És hiányzott a köldöke! Ezen Aruna valamiért nagyon meglepődött. Még zavartan fel is nevetett, pedig elméletben tudta, hogy az angyalok nem rendelkeznek ilyesmivel, lévén sosem születtek meg. De akkor is meglepő volt látni.

Michael kissé türelmetlenül várta Aruna következő lépését, hiszen magától nem tudta, hogy mit kell tenni. Elméletben persze igen, de egy hús-vér nővel, akit ráadásul szinte mindennél jobban szeretett, és még annál is jobban kívánt, megállt a tudománya. Még a fedetlen testét is csak némi visszafogottsággal bámulta. Arunát a mulatságos helyzet még jobban felszabadította, és szemérmetlenül hozzádörgölőzött a partneréhez.

- Vigyél az ágyhoz! - adta ki az utasítást, ami félig elveszett egy újabb szenvedélyes csókban.

És az angyal engedelmeskedett. Talán bármit megtett volna, hogy betöltse ezt a számára eddig ismeretlen vágyódást.

Teljesült is a kívánsága. Aruna odaadó volt, és szenvedélyes. Olyan ölelésre tanította meg az angyalt, amit talán sosem lehet megismételni.

Minél több meztelen felületük érintkezett, minél intimebb mozdulatokat engedtek meg maguknak az angyalnak annál ismerősebb lett a lány. Mintha már találkozott volna vele, és már összemérte volna vele az erejét. Ezt a furcsa érzést a szerelem számlájára írta, ami éppen most testesült meg, és kapott formát. Egészen addig nyugodt volt, sőt kifejezetten örült ennek a fejleménynek, míg egyesülésük legforróbb pillanatában, a lány szeme feketévé nem változott, és egy pár félig átlátszó fekete szárny szét nem terült mögötte.

- Aruna! - kiáltott fel Michael a döbbenettől és attól a napnál izzóbb fénnyel világító gyönyörtől, ami elborította a testét és az elméjét.

Felismerte a lányt, már emlékezett mikor mérkőztek meg korábban! Majdnem elpusztította ezt a fantasztikus lényt. A kardja pengéje már a torkán volt, amikor a lány kioldotta a páncélját, éppen úgy, mint most, és egy apró jelentéktelen késsel súlyos sebet ejtett rajta. Elég komolyat ahhoz, hogy megmeneküljön, és folytassa a menekülést számtalan életen át, míg a sors (vagy valaki más) fintora újra egymás karjába nem sodorta őket. Csak ezúttal más fegyverekkel harcoltak.

Egy pillanattal a mindent elárasztó gyönyör előtt Aruna megérezte, hogy valami visszafordíthatatlan fog történni. A szétnyíló anyagtalan szárnyai azonban őt is meglepték. És megostromolták az emlékek, számtalan elmúlt élet, egészen visszavezetve a legelsőig, amit Michael olyan elszántan el akart pusztítani. Valódi személyazonossága olyan könnyedén terült ki előtte, mint a új végtagjai, amelyek létezéséről eddig nem tudott.

Most pedig pihegve, tágra nyílt szemekkel feküdt az angyal karjaiban, szárnyaikba gabalyodva. Halvány fekete derengés burkolta be a lányt, és hozzáfeszült az angyal mennyei fényéhez.

- Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani – találta meg elsőként a hangját Michael.

Aruna elgondolkozott, hogy van-e egyáltalán miért. Minden életében gyűlölte azt, aki az életére tört és bujkálásra kényszerítette, még akkor is, ha nem emlékezett rá.

- Csak parancsot teljesítettél – nézett rá az angyalra, aki egyrészt ragyogott a boldogságtól, másrészt fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjen.

- Szembeszegülhettem volna... meg sem győződtem az ítélet helyességéről – sütötte le a szemét.  
- Ugyan már! - mosolyodott el Aruna, és tudta, hogy már egy cseppet sem neheztel. Talán eddig sem tette volna, ha ismeri az üldözőjét. - Nem volt okod feltételezni, hogy érdemes vagyok a könyörületedre. Hiszen csak azt tudtad rólam, hogy én vagyok az első nefilim – mocorgott közelebb a kedveséhez. Sötét árny szárnyaival talán a lelkét is meg tudta volna érinteni, hiszen könnyedén hatoltak át minden anyagon. Védelmezőn fonta őket kedvese köré, a fényeik majdcsak kijönnek egymással valahogy.  
- A büntetés akkor is inkább szólt a felháborodásnak, hogy Lucifer összeadta magát egy halandó asszonnyal, aki megfogant. Hiszen nem követtél el semmi...  
- Ölelj szorosabban, és felejtsük el! - hunyta le a szemét Aruna. Nagyon ritkán ébredt tudatára, amíg halandó testben volt, szerette volna kiélvezni ezt a teljességet, amikor mindkét világot könnyedén elérhette. Sőt még Michael is az övé volt.

Az angyal engedelmeskedett, és már csak egyetlen kérdés foglalkoztatta.  
- Hogyan menekültél meg előlem? - vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
Aruna jóízűen felnevetett, mert nem lehetett nem észre venni Michael sértett büszkeségét.  
- Meghaltam, és halandóként születtem újjá, a korábbi emlékeim nélkül. Így gondolom már nem ismertél fel.  
- Valóban, erre nem gondoltam – nyugodott meg a harcos.  
- És mielőtt megkérdezed, fogalmam sincs, most miért vagyok itt! Ez nekem is olyan meglepi, mint neked...  
- Elhiszem... - igyekezett megnyugtatni a lányt, hogy fel sem tételezett róla valamilyen rossz szándékot.  
Ahhoz túlságosan jól ismerte már. Persze a származása még tovább bonyolította a helyzetet. Bár esetleg érvelhetett volna azzal, hogy azért van vele, mert szoros megfigyelés alatt tartja, és így nem követhet el semmit az emberiség leendő megmentője ellen...  
- De nem lehet véletlen, hogy itt vagyok... nem, az apámat ismerve nem... - gondolkozott hangosan Aruna.  
- Ne aggódj! Ha mi ketten nem tudjuk megvédeni Robot, akkor senki! - jelentette ki az angyal magabiztosan.  
- És mi van, ha pont ez a csapda?! - kapta fel a fejét a lány, ahogy a lehetőség belenyilallt.  
- Hogy érted? - az angyal nem látta maga előtt, ahogy Robot megőrjíti a féltékenység. A küldetésén kívül nem igen volt más szenvedélye.  
- Nem is tudom... veled vagyok, és nem vele, nem teszem meg, amivel segíteni tudnám... vagy valami hasonló...  
- Ne aggódj! Akkor másként segítünk neki. Inkább valami ilyesmi lehetett az apád terve, amennyire szereti az embereket... Hogy olyan támogatást adjunk neki, amilyenhez másképpen nem jutna hozzá...  
Aruna ismét jóízűt nevetett, mert nem tartotta elképzelhetetlennek, hogy a két játékosnak ilyen csavaros megoldás járjon a fejében..., hiszen az egyszerű megoldások olyan unalmasak...


End file.
